Unexpected
by Isis Requiem
Summary: Apologizes for the crappy titleFreddy Newandyke helps out a stranger who he finds out plays a crucial role in his new undercover job. What starts off as a means to further an investigation becomes something more. Language, future fluffy stuff & all that.


-1Christmas Eve

Freddy Newandyke sat alone at the bar, taking his third shot of Jack Daniels. In front of his lay an overstuffed file folder packed with all the details of his new undercover op. Its never the last time. The last two times were supposed to be the "last". The door to the bar suddenly swung open, and a girl probably about eighteen or so stumbled in, letting a burst of cold air into the bar. A few men groaned and cursed loudly. It wasn't much warmer inside. She walked in and took a seat a few stools down from Freddy and ordered a Guinness drought. Freddy eyed the girl and glanced around at the other people in the bar. This is the kind of place guys come to pick of cheap hookers and shitty coke. This girl did not belong here. _There you go again Freddy. Jumping to conclusions on things you know nothing about. Wait a minute…._ He quickly shuffled through the papers in front of him. No fucking way.. He stood up quickly and rushed to the pay phones in the corner of the bar.

"Yea?" a familiar voice answered.

"Our job just gotta whole lot fucking easier."

"What the hell you talking about Freddy?" Holdaway asked, getting obviously annoyed.

"Take a wild guess at who just walked in the bar."

"It's Christmas fuckin' eve Newandyke. Get to the point."

"Remember that chick in the pics with Joe Cabot?"

"You gotta be kidding me. The one we couldn't find anything on?"

"That's her. She's a fucking sight too, man."

"Heh, well you know how to handle that."

"What?"

"You got good looks and dick, man. Use 'em."

"Gimme a fucking break Holdaway." He glanced back at the girl perched on the stool at the bar right as she very loudly said "Fuck off" to a man that had come up to her. Freddy grinned.

"Give it a try man. If you don't wanna bed the bitch, just be all gentlemanly and shit. You can use her to get Cabot. Find out how she knows him. "

"What makes you think she'll even talk to me."

"Look, that's your problem man. Good luck."

Before Freddy could answer the noise of a dial tone was heard. He slammed the phone back on the receiver and exhaled deeply. He turned back to the bar. Shit. The girl wasn't there. He looked around frantically. You're not gonna fuck this one up Freddy. He rushed outside and was relieved to she the girl trying to hail a cab and struggling to light her cigarette and the same time. Here we go. Freddy dug around his pockets and pulled out his lighter. "Here," he said as he approached the girl and extended his lighter to her. Her blue-green eyes scanned him carefully and then she leaned in to light her cigarette. She tucked a lock of her shoulder length dark brown hair behind her ear. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"You're never gonna get a cab tonight. L.A. and Christmas eve."

"Yeah, I figured as much." She took a deep drag on her cigarette and exhaled slowly. Freddy stood awkwardly close to her. Seduction wasn't exactly his specialty. He pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders.

"Its getting cold out."

"Yep."

"Uh, listen." He took a few steps closer to her. "I don't want you to think I'm a creep or anything-"

"Now why would I think that?" she asked with a small smile.

"Heh, well, first off I'm Freddy," he said as he held out his hand.

"Rosalyn," she replied, switching the cigarette to her another hand and shaking his.

"Look, it's Christmas Eve, and you obviously don't live within walking distance or you wouldn't be trying to get a cab. It's fucking ten degrees out. I could.. Give you a ride."

Rosalyn raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, but I can walk. Its not that far."

"I'll be a perfect gentleman. I swear. Scout honor." He raised a hand a smiled.

Rosalyn sighed. It was freezing outside. "Look, I never do this and the only reason I am is because I'm fucking freezing out here.

"Understandable. Its this way."

"I better not wake up minus a liver in the morning."

"Nah, I'm more of a kidney guy myself." He smiled and was glad to hear Rosalyn give a small chuckle.

He took out his keys and opened up the driver's side door. They both got in and he started the engine. He immediately turned on the heater , which kicked up right away. "So what's the best way to get to your place?"

"Uh, 8th and Main. The shitty hotel on the corner."

"You're staying in a hotel?"

"Well, I know the owners. They gave me a room."

The hotel was only a few blocks away, but he couldn't blame Rosalyn for not wanting to walk, this area was crawling with gangs, pimps, and drug dealers. The gems of LA. If she only knew she was riding around with a cop..

"Its that building right there," she said pointing to an ancient building that looked like it would fall apart if someone sneezed too hard. She made a small noise that sounded something like "oh no". Freddy looked at her with concern and then back at the building. The was a black Cadillac parked outside the hotel and three guys in suits where pacing outside the main entrance.

"Unexpected guests?" Freddy asked her.

"Uh.. Very unexpected."

And obviously very unwanted.

"Want me to take a few circles around the block till they go away?"

"They could see me…" Her voice was quiet and sounded terrified.

"Hey, why I don't I just take you back to my place for a bit till they go away?" Freddy asked, looking at everything except her.

She looked over at him with a shocked expression. "You would do that?" She wasn't very accustomed to help with strangers.

_To protect and serve._

"Well, yeah. I mean, you obviously don't look happy to see them. It's no trouble."

"Don't you have family or a girl waiting for you?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Are you gay?"

Freddy laughed. "Ha, no. I'm not gay. Why, do I give off gay vibes or something?"

"No. I'm just wondering why you haven't hit on me yet."

"Well.." _Hmm.. What's the right answer to this question.._ "I figure it would make our already slightly awkward situation ever more so. Plus, you don't seem like the type of girl that would go for a guy like me anyway." _Fishing for compliments, way to play the desperate card._

"You'd be surprised. I've been with all sorts of characters. You seem more on the normal side."

Freddy pulled into a parking spot under the Woodrow Apartments sign. They got out of the car and walked to the entrance. He opened the door for Rosalyn, who seemed shocked by the gesture. "I said I'd be a gentleman," he said in reply to her reaction and gave a smile.


End file.
